1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to noise making devices, and particularly to noise making devices for use in stadiums, arenas, etc.
2. Prior Art
Sporting events held in stadiums, arenas, etc. are usually well attended. Nevertheless, fan participation in the event is limited, usually being confined to cheering for the home team, typically by clapping, yelling, stamping the feet, etc. or, more recently, with the controversial "wave". Sometimes, fan cheering is augmented by devices sold or given away at the site, e.g. fans have twirled hand towels, waved foam fingers in the "number one" configuration, etc. Some fans even come to the event with their own devices, such as horns, multiple placards bearing various messages, oversized beach balls for bouncing among the fans, to name a few.
Considering the number of fans attending sporting events annually and the rather limited means for fan participation as summarized above, it is perceived that there is a need for additional fan participation devices, and particularly devices for generating noise for expressing fan appreciation. Moreover, it would be highly advantageous if such devices could serve as an advertising medium for promoting the home team or even the products/services of an independent sponsor.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved noise making device particularly suited for use by fans attending sporting events at stadiums, arenas, etc.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved noise making device which is also usable as an advertising medium.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide an improved noise making device of the type described which is sufficiently inexpensive that large numbers of fans can be expected to purchase it or, alternatively, that it may even be given away as a promotion.